Ben 10: Ultimate Avengers
by Astral demon
Summary: When Paradox warns Ben of a multiversal threat, it is up to him to team up with a group called the Avengers. Can they stand up united against this enemy? Or will they fall divided?
1. Chapter One: The Next Step

Co-Creator: Firestorm808

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, MCU and any medium that appears in this. They belong to Man of Action and their respective owners. Disney. I do own this plot and the original characters that may appear in this.**

 **AN: Hello! This is my first ever story, so please bear with me if there's any errors and the like. Ben will NOT lose his friends and family and will try to off himself. No offense to anyone who does that ( ex. Incredible Muffin wrote an excellent story ) but I'm tired of DARKNESS! NO PARENTS! CONTINUED DARKNESS! The JL / Young Justice crossover is filled with that, so I'm going against the tide.**

Other than certain events, aliens forms, and characters, I'm avoiding Omniverse. That show annoys me to no end for making Ben became less mature than his 10-year-old self and other things I'll get into later. And some designs and aliens are hideous. Big Chill looks like he's on steroids, which destroys the phantom look he had going. And the whatever the heck The Worst was..."shudders". Jury Rigg looks surprisingly good though. That design stays.

This timeline is 3 years after Ben gets the new Omnitrix ( but keeps the Ultimate forms ) and just before the Avengers fight Loki in Germany. He already finished college and is Nineteen years old.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **Sound**

Chapter One: The Next Step

Ben Tennyson, the savior of the Universe and wielder of the Omnitrix, was walking around Bellwood with hands in his pockets. He took in every building, sign, and person on the street. Turning to walk home, Ben contemplated what he'd learned and the life-changing decision he'll have to make. It all started with a visit from a particular time walker.

*Flashback*

After defeating Dr. Animo and his giant mutated frog… again, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin decided to call it a day and head home. When Kevin offered to take him home along with Gwen, Ben declined and instead just wanted to walk. As he walked, he noticed that cars, birds, and people going down the street froze in place. As in time had stopped.

Shocked, Ben turned around and saw the person who did it. Standing behind him was a tall man wearing a white lab coat with a brown vest under it. Black dress pants along with black leather shoes covered his lower half. Green goggles that hung around his neck completed the look. All in all, he looked like a Professor.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben then noticed the slightly solemn face that the usually calm and collected man had.

"Is something wrong? There isn't a universal threat happening is there?" That would be his luck, after three years of getting the new Omnitrix.

"No Ben, this Universe is fine." Ben sighed in relief. "It's another universe that is in trouble."

"You see Ben, as a Time Walker, I have come into contact with alternate realities that you couldn't imagine. Realities where spirits with special blades fight evil spirits. A team who defends their universe from the forces of evil. Where eating fruit can give you amazing powers. And so forth."

"This particular Reality is an interesting one. On Earth, different countries exist there that don't exist here. Humans with special powers also exist. And the technology is also exciting. Some species are so advanced that they call their technology magic. Ben, it is simply marvelous."

Blinking, Ben shook his head. That did sound pretty awesome. His visit to Rex's Universe had made him interested in different realities. But one thing bothered him. "Is this Universe in trouble"?

Nodding his head, Paradox continued. There is a mighty dictator who strives to wield a powerful artifact called the Infinity Gauntlet. To make it work, he needs gems called the Infinity Stones. If he gets them all, he can destroy a universe with just a snap of his fingers. It is a multiversal threat, Ben."

Open mouthed with horror; Ben could only stare. 'With a snap of his fingers? Not even Vilgax was that bad. Granted, he would have tried if given a chance.'

Paradox continued. "On Earth, a team is being assembled to fight an invasion by one of his enforcers. That invasion will shape that world forever and beyond. Threats will rise to wreak havoc across the globe and the stars."

"What I'm going to ask you is big Ben. Can you take a long-term mission in this universe? It will span years, with you making connections with heroes and people there".

"Years? What about my family?" While Ben wanted to help this Universe, he just couldn't abandon them for years."

"No worries Ben. I'll give you a special device that allows you to visit your home when the time calls for it. I wouldn't tear them from you. But realize this Ben, if you say yes, you will be given a week to pack and tell your family before we leave."

Ben could only blink. So much had happened in so little time. First Paradox came, explained about some tyrant that wanted to take out half of the universe, and now he wants him to take a long-term mission over there that can last years."

"Can I have time to think, please? The situation is a lot to take in." The Professor nodded. Of course Ben, you have until tomorrow evening to decide." And with that, he disappeared with a flash of blue light and time started again.

*Flashback End*

As he came up to his house, Ben sighed. 'Should he help? It was the right thing to do, and it's not like he'll never see his family again and he did have a week to say tell everyone if he said yes'…

Stepping inside, he knew whatever decision he made; it will change his life forever.

Seeing that his parents weren't home yet, he looked at the clock on the wall. 4:45 PM. That gave him fifteen minutes before his parents came back to get dinner ready. Knowing it will be now or never, he decided to tell everyone what will he do. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a cell phone. While it was no smartphone, it got the job done.

Quickly, he fired texts off to Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max that he had Big news and to come to his house immediately. Waiting for the inevitable, he sat down on the couch, put in his wireless earbuds, and listened to music. 'What a day. Paradox said that this threat could be multiversal? Just what or who is this tyrant?' Ben had faced off foes like Vilgax, Aggregor, and even Diagon. A supposed God. And not even them thought of doing that. 'Well, Eon did want to control all of reality that one time. But something tells me this is different'.

Ben then noticed the front door jiggle for a bit before opening, showing his Mother and Father holding groceries along with the people he texted. As they all shuffled in, he paused the music. "Ben, his mom asked; do I want to know why when Carl and I drove into the driveway, your Grandfather, cousin, and friend was there looking worried?"

"Yeah, Tennyson remarked Kevin, his childhood enemy and now friend. I was just in Gwen's driveway before we got your text. What's the big news?"

Standing up, he mentally took a deep breath before starting. "Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, Professor Paradox came to me after you drove off." They were startled.

"Paradox? What does he want?" asked his cousin.

"Umm… who's this Paradox guy and what does he have to do with my son?" asked his father, who looked loss along with his mother.

"He's an immortal time traveler" replied Grandpa Max.

Carl blinked. "Oh that's ni...wait... what?!"

Ben continued. "He told me that in another Universe, there is a tyrant who wants to use a powerful item called the Infinity Gauntlet. With it along with gems called the Infinity Stones, he can destroy half of the universe with a snap of his fingers. As the group looked on horrified, he kept going.

"But that won't be enough; soon he'll go after other Universes. Which means sooner or later he'll go to our universe too. With that, Professor Paradox suggested that I take a long-term mission that will last years. And after thinking, about it, I will go".

Raising his hand before anyone disagreed, he then went on the reasons why.

"I can't in good conscience let universes potentially die when I could have saved them. Uncountable innocent lives are at stake here because of some power hungry man on a power trip. I refuse to let that happen."

"Gwen, Kevin, I don't want to give you reasons to leave your family behind, and I need someone to hold down the fort. And it's not like I'll be gone forever. I can visit whenever the time calls."

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, you know I have to do this. I'll promise to visit whenever I get the chance and tell you what happened."

As he finished, he took in the group's expressions. Kevin looked shocked, but Ben could see the respect in his eyes. Gwen looked like she wanted to argue but didn't know what to say. His parents had resigned faces, and Grandpa had nothing but pride in his eyes.

Grandpa Max suddenly spoke up. "Well Ben, that was a lot to take in. But the minute you started explaining, I knew that you were going to go. So all I got to say is this". As he said this, he put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Go out there and make the Tennyson name proud."

After that, the rest of the week was one could only describe as hectic. As Ben was preparing to leave, he was given presents as a goodbye gifts by his friends and family. Kevin gave him one of those awkward guy hugs before handing him what looked like black fingerless gloves that had slightly raised bumps on the knuckles. Kevin described the bumps acted not only like brass knuckles, but if he clenched his hands the right way, they could be covered in electricity that can pack an extra punch.

Gwen and his alien Grandmother Verdona both got Ben what looked like a large black and blue backpack. Ben was confused at first until they explained that the bag was spelled to hold items bigger and heavier things inside. They said that he can pack all of his stuff in it and still have room for more. And the bag will be lighter than a feather.

Grandpa Max gift was clothes. It was a hooded jacket and a pair of pants. The jacket was pure white with two purple bands around the arms and a dark green Ten on his chest. The drawstrings, cuffs, and stitching were green. The pants resembled black jeans with pockets. Grandpa had told him that the clothes had been made from a plant from Planet Augstaka. Ben's eyes widened.

"The Highbreed homeworld? Wait, does this mean Reiny had a hand in this?" Max nodded.

"When he heard of your quest, he instantly commissioned you this. The fabric was made from a plant that's known to make durable cloth. While acting like normal clothes, you'll be protected by the alien equivalent of kevlar armor."

Ben whistled. "Remind me to send him a thank you card."

The Plumbers told him it was an honor working with him before giving him an upgraded ID mask. While it looked the same, it wasn't locked with one disguise anymore. You could have any appearance. Think about what your disguise should be and put it on and presto.

But what Azumth gave him practically sent him sprawling on the ground weeping. "You made me a Mr. Smoothy Maker?!" In front of him was a large square device that had a nozzle and a tank for adding in the ingredients. When he told him what it was for, the alien frog nearly got his back broken by a hug.

"Thank You So Much! You have no idea what this means to me! I thought I was going to be in a bleak world without Manna from Heaven!"

"Ugh. Let go of me, Tennyson!" Looking sheepish, he placed the creator of the Omnitrix down.

Azmuth sighed. "Take care of yourself, Ben. We're counting on you to be safe".

"Also, I decided to give you this." The Galvan motioned to what looked like a sleek, thin smartphone.

"This was your old outdated communication device. I decided to give it a much needed upgrade for your long trip."

"Really? Sweet! What does it do?"

Azmuth only stroked his beard with a smirk. "Heh. You'll find out eventually."

On the night he was supposed to go, he family threw him a party. The whole day was filled with food, drinks, and fun. As he sat eating what will be his last Burger Shack meal for a long time, he was glad he was lucky to be surrounded by such people.

This was it. Time to go. Donned in his new attire and backpack slung over his shoulder, Ben looked at the group that came to see him off. It was a big group. To his immediate family, Julie, Ship, the Plumber Kids, Reiny, Azmuth, and even Cicely with her son. Seeing a blue flash behind him, he knew it was time. Turning around, he saw Paradox smiling at him. "Time to go, Ben."

Walking towards him, Paradox handed him what looked like a pocket watch. "When it's time to you to visit your home, this will make a certain sound and glow blue." Nodding, Ben took it and placed it in his pocket.

"Ben, when I activate my power, you will be transferred to a moment when your team is will start out. Be prepared".

Ben turned back to the group one last time and waved. "Goodbye, guys! See you later!" Blinding blue light engulfed the hero, and when it stopped, the hero of the universe was gone.

 **That's a wrap. I want to give a special shout out to Firestorm808. If it wasn't for him helping me proof read this story among other things, i would had never gotten the courage to submit this. You should check out his stories! Ben gotten his Omniverse hoodie. Which admittedly i liked. And as for why the arm bands are purple instead of green...well that will be spoilers ;)**


	2. Chapter Two: First Encounters

Co-Creator and Chief-Editor: Firestorm808

 **AN: First off, so sorry for the late chapter, RL happened. I'll make sure there will be a double update next time, but here is chapter two. This chapter starts right before Loki reveals himself to the crowd in Stuttgart, Germany. Here are some trivia.**

 **The alternate realities Paradox referenced are Bleach, Justice League, and One Piece for those who didn't catch on.**

 **When Ben was listening to music, it was by Space Radio. House Of Synth. An intergalactic radio that plays music for those space traveling. It's from an awesome game called Ratchet & Clank: A Crack In Time on Youtube by LombaxWhisperer. It helped me write this chapter.**

 **While it's the MCU, things aren't quite the same. As in some comic book, characters will appear in the story later, and some genders might be changed.**

 **The Infinity War Trailers had me shook, especially when Steve caught the Infinity Gauntlet. I'm so excited for that movie with it being literally around the corner. Also, am I'm the only one who thinks Steve with the beard and long hair looks like John Wick? Or is it just me?**

 **Now Onward!**

Chapter Two: First Encounters

Ben covered his eyes as the blue light engulfed his vision. Once it dissipated, He was on top of some building in a city. Noticing the German signs, he decided to ask. "Are we in Germany?" During college, his mom made him promise to take different language courses without using the Omnitrix's Universal Translator 'as a crutch.' Her words, not his.

"Stuttgart, Germany to be exact." Paradox looked downward.

Below them was a crowd of people that seemed to be frozen in chaos. "What's happening right now?"

Paradox looked at Ben. "Down below, you will find Loki, god of mischief. Be wary of his scepter. Such powerful magic was not intended for him. He is but one of the many pawns of the mad titan."

Ben raised a brow. "Daggon was allegedly a god, but a more accurate description is a powerful being from another dimension. Is the same said for this Loki?"

"In a way, yes. Mankind's written history can diverge from reality. For one, the Eight Legged Horse Sleipnir isn't Loki's child. Just a magical horse. The Eddas, while a good read, has more holes than Swiss Cheese. But back to the point."

"Causing such a disturbance in a public place. You might think he wants the attention."

"Ah, I see."

"He isn't called the God of Trickery for nothing."

"I know that there's not much that you can interfere, but any advice before I get started."

"You'll be meeting allies soon, and I hope that you make a good first impression. Other than that, there's not much, really. Just do what you do best; Be a hero. Good luck." With that, the good Professor was gone and time started again.

The frenzied crowd started moving again, and Ben noticed a man wearing green clothing, gold armor, and a ridiculous gold-horned helmet was walking slowly through the chaos. "That's Loki? Ha. If it wasn't for Paradox, I would have confused him for a Lost Comic-Con Guy."

It got less funny as to what happened next.

Loki whispered over the crowd, "Kneel before me." The chaos didn't stop. With his staff, Loki made four copies of himself, and drove all four staves into the ground with a bright blue glow. "I said...Kneel!" The area shook, and the people stopped. The man smirked as he waved his staff and arm around and slowly walked his way through the crowd.

"Isn't this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Ben frowned. 'What is it with villains with egos the size of Jupiter?' Preparing for the worse; he quickly selected an alien on the Omnitrix. He needed to keep civilians safe, so Heatblast is out.

Suddenly an elderly man from the crowd slowly stood up and looked at Loki dead in the eye. "Not to men like you."

Still having that smirk on his face, Loki replied, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," said the elderly man with no fear in his eyes.

Ben applauded the guy's bravery. Here he was standing up with no means to protect himself.

"Look to your elder, people; let him be an example." Loki said as he raised his now blue glowing staff.

Ben eyes widened. "NO!" Before he could slam on the Omnitrix and blast the horned freak into the ground, someone jumped down and deflected the energy blast back to him, knocking him down.

The guy had a patriotic theme. Clad in what looked like an old-timey costume that reminded of Ben of old comics, it consisted of a blue suit with red gloves and boots. White and red stripes ran vertically down his stomach, and he had a white A on his forehead and a white star on his chest. Lastly, he had a large circular shield like item in his hands that was red, white, and blue with a white star at the center. He looked like some American themed hero. 'Wait, that's Captain America? Wow. Paradox wasn't kidding'.

Ben then decided that now will be the time to jump in before things escalate. "It's Hero Time" he whispered to himself as he slammed down on the watch. A blinding green light engulfed him, and his chosen form stood in his place. A silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

"Chromastone!"

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Entry**

 **Name: Chromastone**

 **Species: Crystalsapien**

 **Homeworld: Petropia**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Crystalsapiens can absorb various forms of energy and channel it into powerful ultraviolet beams that can blast through steel walls. With intent, they can also make energy bolts, shields, energy fists, and project an aura for illumination purposes. This species has enhanced strength, durability, dexterity, radiation immune, and can survive in space with no outside help.**

* * *

Wasting no time, Ben practically blasted off towards the Norse God and the Captain. Raising his hand, he fired an Ultraviolet beam right at Loki who was about to get up from getting hit by his blast. He crashed back to the ground again.

"Man, I didn't know there was a Comic-Con nearby. Pity, my Daedric Skyrim Armor won first place for best cosplay" Quipped Ben.

Loki, Captain America, the crowd, and even the Assassin in a ship high in the sky gaped. Out of nowhere, some crystal cyclops being shot a rainbow beam at Loki. 'Who or What was this creature? Will he help them? Or was he an ally of Loki and this was all a great big ruse?'

One of the younger people in the crowd then blinked. ''Wait. Did he make a Skyrim Reference?"

Cap looked at him warily. "I'd take it you're an ally?'' He asked.

Ben nodded his head and grinned. "Saw an egotist who needed a well-deserved beat down."

Snapping out of his shock, Loki frowned. Even though he was the God of Mischief, he didn't like surprises. Especially if they were aimed at him. And even though he didn't know what the creature said, he knew an insult when he heard it. Quickly, he took stock of the new fool to oppose him.

A tall, lanky purple crystal creature with a single green eye stood before him. Two things caught his attention. One was the symbol. A green hourglass on the being's chest. He didn't recognize that symbol anywhere. Was this a test of some sort by him? Loki frowned at that. The second was the energy that was coming off the golem. It felt similar to magic, only... more. Like it was some Life Force. It felt like a spark… But it seemed dormant.

Shaking his head, it didn't matter to him about the pathetic humans that stood up to him or even this newcomer. All will fall and bow to Loki.

"You dare raise your hands to a God, golem? You'll regret attacking your betters". Quickly charging his staff, he shot a blast that would have shattered the golem with ease. That didn't happen. Instead, the golem absorbed the beam and glowed with a colorful aura.

"Surprised?" mocked the creature before firing a powerful beam at Loki.

He was so shocked that he barely had the time to dodge before the beam punched a huge hole in the building behind him.

A woman's voice sounded on a speaker. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Turning around, Ben spotted a plane lowering a Gatling gun. While nowhere near advanced as alien tech, it was up there by human standards. 'Huh, I wonder how advanced this Earth is compared to mine.'

Loki quickly shot a blue beam at the plane. Hastily, Ben formed a shield to protect the passengers at the last second.

As Loki and Cap fought, Ben quickly formed an energy whip. When the horned foe aimed to punch the colorful ally, he quickly wrapped it around his arm. Before he got over his shock, Ben swung his arm over his head. Which pulled Loki off his feet and face first to his fist. Which he then stumbled into a shield thrown at his back, knocking him down...again. Ben looked at the Shield that flew back into the Captain's hands. 'Okay, that was pretty cool' he thought.

Snarling, Loki looked like he was about to dish out more blasts. "You still want to throw down buddy?" Ben asked as his hands glowed, ready to shoot more beams at the man.

Suddenly he heard music. "Is that Shoot to Thrill by AC DC?" he asked out loud. Kevin constantly blasted their music in his car when he got the chance.

''Wait a second... Where is it coming from?'' Turning around he saw what was either a flying robot or someone in flying armor.

It was red and gold with a white upside down triangle on its chest. It raised a hand and fired a blue blast at Loki, which made him smash into the stairs in front of a building. It landed right next to him and Captain America. "Make a move, Reindeer Games."

Loki simply looked at them all, his gaze lasting on Chromastone the longest before raising his hands. Before their eyes, his golden helmet and armor blurred away.

"Good choice," replied the man of iron. "

Cap nodded towards him. "Mr. Stark."

"Captain," Stark said back, before looking towards Chromastone. "And who are you Twilight Sparkle? Mad Scientist creation wrong? Or in this case right?" he quipped. In reality, Tony Stark was curious. He never saw anything like this being. What he was able to pick up by street cams courtesy of Jarvis, is that the being was somehow able to manipulate energy. Already he wanted to examine him. Man, if only Banner saw this.

Ben mentally sighed at the comment. 'I guess My Little Pony exists here too.' Chromastone simply raised his hands. "I'm just someone came to help. Name's Chromastone, Robot Man. Also, shouldn't you detain the dude before he flees?"

"Speaking of fleeing, You better not, because we have some questions."

Turning around, Chromastone saw the woman who piloted the plane. She wore a black spy suit with what looked like golden bands on her wrists. She had fiery red hair, green eyes, and what sounded like a Russian accent.

"Miss Agent has a point," Stark said, looking straight at him. "A crystal guy that can shoot rainbows and absorb energy? And I thought that would have only existed in some campy show like Power Rangers.

"Just who or what are you?" asked Natasha.

Chromastone, who looked at all three people who looked like they were about to go to defensive stances, though Cap looked hesitant. Only one thought flew through his mind. 'Crap.'

Raising his hands in a non-threatening manner, he didn't want to start a fight with his supposed soon to be teammates.

"Look, I'm not around here. I saw those people in trouble, and I decided to help."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at this creature called Chromastone. Something looking like that and with that power would have easily been picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. So, how did he manage to evade detection? Was he not of this world? Or one of those Mutants or Inhumans whose look was altered dramatically? Even though the information was sparse, S.H.I.E.L.D kept tabs on them whenever one sprouted up.

"Uh Guys," said Cap. "Shouldn't we focus on Loki?" While Agent Romanoff and Mr. Stark had a point, Chromastone did help out, and they had to take Loki back to the Helicarrier. Cap had a feeling that Chromastone was genuine.

The quartet turned to Loki, who was smirking at the quarrel. Natasha seemed pensive, then nodded. "Alright, Captain, Stark, get Loki and secure him on the Quinjet. And Chromastone, you might as well follow us. We can fill you in, and you can tell a little bit about yourself when getting to our destination."

Inwardly, Ben blinked. He might as well. He kinda understood their hesitance. If he was one of them and some rock monster power came out of nowhere, he'll be a bit suspicious too. "Fine. But before we go, do you know where the nearest Burger Shack is?"

Judging by their confused faces, Chromastone groaned. 'Well, at least I have my Smoothie Machine.'

* * *

On the jet, Chromastone leaned near the wall as Loki locked into the seat. As the plane took off, he had a moment to look around. The spy was talking to someone on the radio who wanted them to bring back Loki ASAP.

He finally got a good look at the others with their helmets off. Cap had blond hair and blue eyes while Stark had curly brown hair with a goatee and mustache and brown eyes.

Speaking of them, they were whispering and occasionally looking at him and Loki. Stark must have said something that made Cap mad because he frowned and snapped something back. As he did, a thunder and lightning storm appeared in the Quinjet's path, making him jump.

Seeing that Loki flinched, Cap grew alert. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" asked the Star Spangled Man.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." It didn't help Ben's nerves that Loki looked a bit spooked and the storm got more intense.

THUD

As the ship rocked, Stark put on his helmet. Tapping a button on the control panel, he walked towards the opening door.

"What are you doing?" asked Cap over the roar of the storm.

Before Chromastone could ask too, a man flew down on the plane. He had long blond hair, wore some armor with a red cape. But what sold him as to who was this person was the Hammer. Suddenly, everything clicked, and he exclaimed. "Thor!?"

Cap looked at him. "That's Thor!?"

Ben shrugged. "Well, it explains the storm and the hammer. Who else could it be? The God of Picket Fencing?"

Stark readied an energy blast, only for Thor to knock him with the Hammer, crashing Stark into the floor. Grabbing Loki out of his restraints, he then flew out the still open jet, avoiding Ben's grasp.

Chromastone cursed himself for not stopping Thor in time.

Iron Man groaned as he got up. "Now where is he?".

Miss Agent turned around from the controls. "Was that another Asgardian?"

Cap looked at Stark. "You think he's friendly?"

Stark shrugged. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him. The Tesseract is lost."

She shook her head. "Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan: Attack". With that, Iron Man rocketed out of the jet.

"So the God of Thunder just jacked our guy, and he thinks attacking him head-on will work? He's gonna need some backup, and luckily, I know the guy who can."

With that, he tapped the Omnitrix symbol and green light blinded everyone one the plane for a few seconds. When the light cleared, everyone looked on in disbelief. Instead of a crystal man, a blue hooded looking phantom being taken his place. His eyes were bulbous and green while his mouth looked like it was clenched in a frown. All in all, he looked creepy.

"Big Chill!"

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Entry:**

 **Name: Big Chill**

 **Species: Necrofriggian**

 **Homeworld: Kylmyys**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Necrofriggians are capable of breathing gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid-air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in on intent, they can cover them in ice or freeze them to the bone. They can also shoot these beams from their hands. Necrofriggians can become intangible, to the point where they can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though they can choose not to. Extreme temperatures don't bother them, and they have enhanced strength.**

* * *

"Big Chill?! Why didn't you give me Feedback or even Shocksquatch for the God of Thunder?"

Captain America swore and jumped back in surprise. "What the hell just happened?!"

Miss Agent eyes went wide as saucers while the pilot's mouth fell open. "You...you can shapeshift?" stuttered the red-haired spy. She held her gun up against the creature.

Ben sighed. "Again, I'm not the enemy. I'm just trying to help."

That seemed to snap them out of their surprise. Mostly. "He's right. We got to hurry,'" said Cap as he went to grab a parachute.

Ben just shook his head. "No need for that. We can't waste any time." And with that, Big Chill unfolded his wings. Revealing that they had antennas and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Get ready. The quicker we can find them, the better."

Hesitance flashed through his eyes for a moment before Steve nodded.

"Wait! Are you sure you both want to do this? These guys come from legend. They're basically gods," replied Natasha.

Cap made his way to the edge of the jet."There is only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Big Chill nodded. "I've dealt with people who also called themselves Gods, and I came out on top." With that, he grabbed the good Captain and flew out the jet. As Thunder and Lightning struck around them, Big Chill held the colorful hero around his chest. Big Chill looked around intensely."Where do you think they are? Good thing it's not pouring down, or it would have been impossible to find them." Just then, something crashing into a tree. Looking closer, it was Thor and Stark. "Well, that answers that question."

"Fly lower to the site and get ready".

Ben nodded. "Roger that, Captain". With that, he descended to a leaning tree that had fallen in the battle. When he placed them on it, the hero immediately ran to the upper edge.

Without missing a beat, he threw his shield at the two. Which hit them both before returning to his hand. "That's enough." He jumped to the ground.

Deciding to join in, Big Chill floated down and landed next to him. "You better listen to him. Also, what did the trees ever do to you? Aren't you the god of Oak trees too?"

Iron Man was startled until he saw the symbol on the humanoid moth's chest. "That symbol… Twilight Sparkle, is that you? How did you turn into the Blue Man Group version of the Mothman? Why doesn't your mouth move when you talk? That's kinda freaky".

Thor just looked angry that more people were getting in his way. "I know not what manner of creature you are or the man carrying the shield. This is Asgardian business. Leave."

If Big Chill had eyebrows to raise, he would have. "Listen here Thunder Boy; you're the one that invaded our plane and took Loki. Then you had a slap fight with Tin Can Man." Ignoring the "Hey!" from said man, he went on. "As a matter of fact… how about you chill." Taking a deep breath, he breathed an ice beam that covered Thor in a thick layer of ice. The look of shock of being frozen was etched on his face. "There, maybe then he can have a cooler head." Then giggled at is own lame pun.

"Wait, so the Mothman can breathe ice and make ice puns? Wow, something tells me we are going to be the best of friends".

Hearing a loud crack, they turned to see Thor had broken out of the ice. And he was not a happy camper."

"Foul Creature!" And quickly threw his Hammer towards him.

As it looked like Big Chill was about get decked into next week, the weapon simply went right through him. Thor's face was priceless as it returned to his hand. "Intangibility for the win Lighting Lad."

Cap spoke up at that moment. "Look. We didn't come here to make things worse, and I don't know what you plan on doing here".

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes and take him back home."

"Then prove it to me. Put the hammer down, and we can talk about this without escalating things."

"Uh, yeah, no. Bad call, Cap. He loves his Ham…" Iron Man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Thor sucker punched him in the gut with his said weapon. He let out a groan of pain.

"You want me to put the Hammer down?" shouted Thor as he jumped in the air.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Thor rearing his Hammer carrying hand back. Cap raising his Shield and bracing for impact. Big Chill readied to quickly form an ice barrier to protect them. Even if it was hastily made. The hammer and shield meet at the same time. What can only be explained as the Gong of God sounded throughout the forest with a bright blue light. The shock wave was so powerful that the trees leaned the opposite direction and cleared away the clouds above.

Big Chill groaned at the spots that danced in his vision with the ringing in his head. As both faded, he noticed that everyone was getting up from the unexpected light show.

Panting, Captain America looked around at everyone. "Are we done here?"

Big Chill nodded as he folded his wings back into his hooded form. "Yeah, we're done."

"You know, it's safe to call you Freeze Ghost because of that look."

"Shut up Trash Can Man."

When they came back for Loki, he surprisingly was still there. That instantly raised Ben's suspicion. 'Why stay when he had ample time to leave?' He shared his opinion with Cap, and he agreed. Getting back on the jet, they flew toward what was an advanced aerial vehicle that had aircraft carrier features on it. As they loaded off, Agents were quick to cuff Loki in handcuffs and lead him to his cell. And then tried to pull the same thing to him.

"Freeze Ghost is with us. If Eyepatch wants to see him, he as to speak with us," replied Iron Man as they looked at Big Chill warily.

Big Chill huffed. Of course, people wanted him detained. And he didn't even do anything destructive! 'Well, not counting that hole Chromastone made in that building in Germany.'

A dark-haired lady wearing a dark blue bodysuit with Eagle symbols on both shoulders walked forward. "Well, Stark. Director Fury is waiting for all of you. Banner is already here." Looking at Big Chill, she added. "And he is looking forward to meeting you." With that, she turned around with an air of 'follow me.'

Inside, they were lead in an open communication room with workers buzzing around. Watchers took one good look at him and gasped in surprise. While others physically recoiled in their shock. As they were lead to a table, they were met with the commander. A tall bald African American man wearing all black along with an eyepatch sat on one of the chairs. 'So this must be Director Fury' thought, Ben.

Another man, who must have been Banner had curly hair, a purple shirt, and brown pants sat down two chairs down from him.

Big Chill distinctively noticed that the room had quieted down.

Director Fury motioned his hand to the table. "Sit."

Ben took a seat with Captain America to his left and Miss Agent to his right.

"Why isn't this a surprise,'' drawled the man who's poster screamed 'I'm the boss and you better listen...Or else.' "When I sent this group to Stuttgart Germany to apprehend Loki, imagine my surprise when a crystal being with energy manipulation stepped in. When Thor took Loki, you turned into a blue phantom moth with cryokinetic abilities." Folding his hands together, Fury looked at him inquisitively. "How does one change from a crystal golem to an ice moth? Something like that tends to stand out. You also claim to have fought gods. So, what's going on here Mr. Shapeshifter? While we appreciate your help, you have understand our hesitance at your sudden appearance."

Big Chill sighed. Leave it to the Magister equivalent to bring the hammer down and start digging. Taking a quick look around, the group sitting at the table was looking at him intently, and he knew that the people behind him were staring instead of doing their jobs, not even being subtle about it.

Slowly, he stood up. He looked Fury dead in the eye. "You want to know why Director Fury?" Big Chill tapped on the dial and with a flash of green light stood a tall young man. Who had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a mainly white hoodie with two purple armbands and a green ten on his chest and a backpack strapped to his back. "I'm an alien, but this is my home too."

If Ben had to go back in time and change one thing at that moment, he would have bought a camera. Because the look on their faces was hilarious.

 **AN: And there it is. Again sorry it took so long. Firestorm808 really helped me with this one. The double update will be out sometime in May. And Infinity War drops tonight! I hope that all of you have a wonderful experience, for this is a decade worth of movies leading up to this. I know I will. Hopefully, there won't be too many deaths because it will be hard to see the characters I've watched since 2008 die :( Tell me in the reviews who are your favorites in honor of tonight. Here's my top five in order.**

 **1) Captain America**

 **2) Falcon**

 **3) Scarlet Witch**

 **4) Hawkeye ( Guy deserves more attention )**

 **5) Thor**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
